


late at night

by DangerousLiaisons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Body Worship, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Choking, Daddy Kink, Derek is a bad boyfriend, Dildos, Hairy Derek Hale, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Nudism, Nudity, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slurs, Somnophilia, Unhealthy Relationships, Vague Incest, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, gagging, lol like it’s kinda there ish, slurs as kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousLiaisons/pseuds/DangerousLiaisons
Summary: derek is dating stiles but he can’t resist cheating with noah late at night
Relationships: Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	late at night

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes throughout the room, throughout the entire house. The door’s open and it’s the only sound audible this late at night.

“Who’s your daddy?” Derek asks.

With his fist firmly grasping Stiles’s hair and his other slapping Stiles’s ass cheeks, he pounds away into the young man, whose toes are curled, back arched, ass up, eyes rolled back, spit and tears streaming down his face.

His worlds slur together as he drools and cries, Derek’s massive uncut cock rearranging his insides.

“I asked you a question, faggot,” Derek spits.

Stiles whines, his cock dripping hearing Derek call him that. He can’t from a sentence.

“You’remydaddy,” he drunkenly says. “DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddyDaddyDaddy.”

“That’s right, cunt. I’m your daddy. I own you. You have no free will,” Derek growls.

He pops his knot inside Stiles and his thrusts become too forceful and knock Stiles off his elbows, his face dragging back and forth in the pillows, drool everywhere.

Derek pulls Stiles’s hair harder and slaps his ass with ferocity before pushing all the way in and cumming. Stiles yells into his pillow as he feels a flood of cum that, no matter how many times Derek breeds him, is always overwhelming.

He reaches under himself to stroke his cold but Derek smacks his hand away. “Fags don’t get to cum.”

After rearranging themselves, Stiles falls asleep in Derek’s arms, his boyfriend’s knot still unloading cum into him. As an alpha black wolf, Derek has rare abilities to control his knot more so than other wolves. He always makes it last a while.

An hour passes of Derek’s pulsating cock flooding Stiles and it finally deflates. He pulls out and slides in a dildo that he had made to replicate his cock and knot. Stiles doesn’t flinch or wake.

He grins at the smell of his mate, marked and owned. Sweat is in the air. He sniffs his pits and his cock twitches. 

But his bladder takes precedence so he goes to the bathroom down the hall, grinning once he sees Noah’s door is open. He hits the lights and leaves the bathroom door open too.

As he runs his fingers through his musky, sweaty, overgrown public hair, he begins to piss, making sure to groan deeply and audibly. He holds his long, thick cock in one hand and braces himself against the wall with the other.

“Yeah,” he growls as his piss hits the water and fills the house with only that sound. He makes sure to piss on the toilet and a bit on the floor. Stiles will clean it up later.

The hairy man doesn’t bother to finish his piss in the toilet. Doesn’t bother to flush or wash his hands. Instead, he lets his stream trickle off as he leaves the bathroom and heads downstairs for some water.

Upon closing the refrigerator he hears a familiar voice.

“Derek,” Noah says, startled.

There in the moonlight that shines through the windows, Noah takes in the sight of his son’s boyfriend, fully nude.

Derek usually walks around their house naked; he often has Stiles do the same. But Noah has only caught glimpses, never so upfront as Derek is now.

And the man is well-built to say the least. The muscles, the ruggedness, it was a sight. His thick beard matches his overly furry, black chest hair. Chest hair that continues down and covers his abs and even farther down to turn into, thick, forested, matted public hair. Uncut cock and balls hang low.

Everything about Derek makes Noah feel inferior. And he’s heard Derek making fun of him, humiliating him to Stiles, saying that Noah’s a pushover. A pussy that’s never going to be a man.

“Noah,” Derek nods.

“Sorry, I was just getting…” he gestures to the refrigerator but doesn’t finish his sentence. He’s too lost in starting at Derek’s horse cock.

Derek grins. “No worries. I just finished putting a load in your son and I needed some water. Bred him for a while. I like to keep the knot in until I can see and feel a bulge in his stomach, you know?”

Noah swallows, shaking. “Derek, I think we need to have a conversation about—about boundaries.”

“Yeah?” Derek says walking towards Noah until his cock is pressing into the man’s leg. “And what boundaries are those?”

“Please,” Noah whines. “This is my house. Please.”

“Is it?” Derek laughs. “Is it your house?”

Noah whines again, and Derek can feel his arousal. 

“You know, Stiles is completely depraved. I didn’t make him that way, it’s just how he is. And I’m willing to bet it’s genetic.”

Derek’s eyes glow and Noah submits to his knees. He goes to take Derek’s cock in his mouth but Derek stops him. “What are you?”

Noah whines. Derek slaps him. “What are you?”

“I’m a faggot,” Noah says.

Derek hums. “And what is Stiles? What’s your son?”

“Stiles is a… a faggot. My son is a faggot, Sir.”

With that Derek slides his cock down Noah’s throat, fucking his face, pulling his hair, and slapping him around. 

“You know Stiles asks me to call him a fag in day-to-day conversation? He gets off on it. Loves when I call him it in front of his friends. Something tells me you’re the same way.” Derek’s devious teeth shine in the dark. “Right, fag?”

“Yes, Sir,” Noah says, but he’s so far down, choking on Derek’s cock, that his words just sound like gargling.

“Fucking faggot,” Derek laughs and fucks Noah’s face. He humps his throat aggressively, making sure his cock goes all the way down and Noah chokes and gags. The older man’s nose is buried deep in the unkempt bush of pubic hair.

Derek plugs Noah’s nose and keeps his cock all the way in. “Fucking faggot cop. Piece of shit profession. I should do this to all your faggot scum cops. Put them in their place.”

He can feel Noah choking and coughing up phlegm all over his dick. He can feel the spit and snot and tears staining Noah’s face. He can feel the sheriff struggling to breathe. 

Derek cums.

His knot inflates and he shoves it into Noah’s mouth, locking them together. The whites of the sheriff’s eyes go wide in the dark.

“You’re going to have to find a way to breathe, because we won’t be moving for a while,” Derek grins. He lets go of Noah’s nose, and the older man gasps for air through his nostrils. 

“Yeah,” Derek moans deeply. He puts his arms behind his head, closes his eyes, and sniffs his pits in bliss.

After choking and coughing up and re-swallowing all the cum Derek pumps out, Noah gets down a system. He swallows, breathes in through his nose, then swallows again. Derek’s cum becomes the most important thing, breathing aside.

Once Derek sees Noah is too lightheaded to continue and about to pass out, he deflates his knot and pulls out, finishes his load in Noah’s hair. Strokes himself as he watches Noah writhe and gasp for air on the floor, gagging up cum.

Derek holds his sick steady. “You know, I’ve already mated with Stiles. Gonna keep him knocked up with litters for most of his life.”

Noah continues to struggle.

“And in the werewolf world, a mate is a bond for life. Monogamously. But you know what, fag? I just don’t care. Your son has no idea how many times I’ve cheated on him, and god it feels good.”

Before Noah can get a word out, Derek’s drenching him in piss. Since he didn’t have a chance to strip, the older man is still in his white t-shirt and boxers, feeling the fabric stick uncomfortably to him with the heavy piss.

“What are you?” Derek asks, aiming his stream for Noah’s hair and face. Noah drinks some down.

“Mm, Derek,” he slurs out. “S’good.”

“What are you?” Derek slaps him across the face.

“‘Mmmm a faggot, Derek. Your faggot. I’m just your faggot, Sir.”

Derek hums satisfied. “Take your dick out through your fly and stroke yourself.”

Noah obeys, and to Derek’s delight and surprise, his cock is tiny.

“That’s disgusting,” Derek laughs, aiming his piss for Noah’s cock. “It’s even smaller than Stiles, god. No wonder you two like to be humiliated. With those tiny cocks, it’s in your nature.”

Noah’s already hard and ready to cum. Derek notices and flips him around, pulls down his boxes, and shoves the tip of his dick into the sheriff’s hole. Noah yells at the intrusion as Derek finishes his piss inside of him.

“If you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you tomorrow night. Now clench.”

Noah nods emphatically. Derek pulls out and Noah obeys. Then he drags the older man up to Stiles’s room.

“Look at him,” Derek commands. “Look at your son.”

Noah observes his nude son, hard cock throbbing in his sleep. Derek turns Stiles on his stomach so his father can see the massive dildo plugging him up.

“I haven’t let him cum in months. Haven’t been letting him sleep much lately either. My needs are more important than that,” Derek says as he ties a blindfold around Stiles’s eyes. “You’re going to touch yourself.”

Noah's hard cock still hangs out of his boxers as his entire body drips piss.

“Wake up fag,” Derek says, slapping Stiles. “Worship my pits.”

Stiles is groggy and tries to remove the blindfold but Derek doesn’t let him. He feels his way to Derek’s exposed pit and starts lapping at it.

“Yeah this is what you were born to do, fag. Born to lick all my sweat up from my hairy pits, yeah?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Stiles nods, barely conscious. Noah shivers.

“What’s Noah, baby? What do you think of your father?”

“He’s a fucking fag,” Stiles laughs. “Even more of a faggot than I am. He’s nothing to me, Der, I promise. You’re my Alpha. You’re my Daddy. You’re my Father.”

With that, Noah shoots his load, It splatters the bed and Stiles, who doesn’t notice due to his exhaustion. Derek smirks and silently gestures to Noah to come worship his other pit. He does.

“How did I get so lucky?” Derek grins. “A house of two full-blown pathetic faggots. Parent and son no less. Both insatiable.”

Stiles is too tired to process any of what his mate says. And soon enough, Derek lets him drift off.

“You see how well I have him trained? He’s so exhausted lately, he’s failing his classes and sleeping at school, flaking on friends. I’d usually wake him up again now, but I want you to watch me breed him.”

Derek yanks the dildo out of Stiles, to no response from the younger man. “Put this in you.”

The dildo is dripping with Derek’s releases and Stiles’s ass juice. Noah works on getting it into his hole.

“He’s been having trouble producing slick for me. Too in his head about it. Your body will adjust to my needs in time, too, and produce it. But every so often, when he’s not thinking, I can get his hole to drip a little bit,” Derek says as he pushes in.

Just the right amount of slick rushes out of Stiles and guides Derek’s cock. Noah watches in awe, disgusted and infatuated.

“Put your face in my ass and clean up all the sweat,” Derek commands.

Noah is on it in seconds, burrowing his face in the wildly hairy, sweaty, and matted ass. He’s careful not to penetrate Derek’s hole with his tongue; he can’t imagine the consequences.

There he stays, exhausted and used, as Derek fucks his son harshly. He gets the dildo in up to the knot but can’t get past it. He’s not sure how Stiles does it.

“I bet you stroke yourself when you hear us fucking all day and night. I leave the door open because I know you like it.”

Noah blushes. Derek feels the warmth.

“Like I said,” he laughs. “A house of two faggots.”

With that, he pops his knot into Stiles and kicks the sheriff of the bed. 

“Tomorrow you’ll confess to Stiles that you seduced me into cheating on him with you. You’ll tell him how you asked me to knot your mouth and drench you in piss. You’ll tell him I have no blame in the situation and it’s all on you.” Derek’s smirk grows to a shit-eating grin.

Noah nods, shaking.

“And you’ll do this naked with him naked too, outside for all the neighbors to see. Then and only then will I decide if you are worthy of my fucking you. Now get out.”

Derek hears Noah scurry away towards his room, but stop at the bathroom Derek pissed in early. Noah goes in. The werewolf falls asleep soon after.

Stiles wakes up first, feeling full and heavy. He looks down and sees his stomach bulging more than ever, Derek still knotting him and pumping cum inside him. He smiles. Derek must’ve pissed several times in him alongside his cum to get his belly that protruding.

He feels Derek’s knot deflate which a heavy morning piss stream then follows before Derek wakes up. He pulls out his cock and puts the dildo in.

“Today’s going to be a good day, baby.” Derek rubs Stiles’s bulging belly then pushes on his bladder until the younger man pisses the bed.

Later, Derek watches as Noah and Stiles make their way fully nude outside, neighbors peeking out their windows. Stiles still has the dildo in him and Noah is still sticky with Derek’s piss.

The sadistic hairy man strokes himself as Noah confesses, saying everything Derek told him to. Stiles yells at him and runs inside to Derek’s waiting arms. Derek gets harder as Stiles cries.

Noah enters the house to see Stiles riding Derek’s cock, the same skin against skin slapping greeting him that he’s used to. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” the younger man cries over and over, the smell of sweat already filling the house.

Derek’s knot pops in and it’s too much for Stiles’s bladder. He lets out a wild piss steam that hits Noah, who’s frozen in place.

Stiles grapples with his father’s actions the whole day, crying as he worships Derek’s pits and cock and body. Derek let’s him sleep soundly that night. 

He fucks Noah on the same bed, right next to an obliviously out-cold Stiles. He pops his knot into Noah, and there they stay until Stiles catches them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!!


End file.
